Second Part of Uninvited
by OutOnALimb
Summary: Hi, everyone. I just wanted to see if anyone is enjoying this story. If you are please let me know. I'm going to finish it for myself; but I won't go to the trouble of posting more; if people are not interested. Thanks! :-
1. Chapter 1

**Part 2 of UNINVITED**

**Chapter 1 Can Not Run**

**CALLIOPE**

**I was happier than I had ever been; and more frightened than I have ever been. What would I do? I could not leave Severus; and I feared his reaction to my pregnancy. If **

**he was anything but kind I would be damaged beyond repair. I wanted the World to leave us alone. I wanted to wish all of our troubles away; but I could not. I had found **

**the perfect man; my soul mate. Yet, I was not afforded the luxury of happiness. I was carrying our child; yet I had to feel fear. How would this ever work out? What could I **

**do? It felt very immature to want Luna. However, I knew Luna was exactly who I needed. Minerva had years; but Luna had her unique abilities that allowed her to see this **

**World, and it's problems, so uniquely. Luna would have ideas that no one else would ever have. As soon as I thought of Luna a tiny house elf apparated next to my bed. He **

**bowed low and his adorable nose scraped the floor. "Hello Professor, I am Dobby. I am a friend of the Great Harry Potter. Miss Weasley sent me to fetch you to The Room **

**Of Requirement. Will you come with Dobby?" The tiny elf held out his gnarled hand to me and I took it without a moments hesitation. We apparated and I found myself in **

**the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. The tiny elf turned to me and said, "What Professor requires is most beautiful. I wish I could stay; but I have more work to do. Be **

**well Miss Calliope" and with a loud crack he was gone.**

**Chapter 2 What The Headmaster Requires**

**SEVERUS**

**What fresh Hell was this? I could not focus on the words coming out of Carrow's mouth. I hadonly heard the part where I was supposed to assist him in kidnapping Luna **

**Lovegood. I had almost laughed in the bastard's face. This was rich to be sure. Kidnap my only love's darling niece? The Dark Loser never failed to go one step closer **

**towards making my will snap. I wanted him dead. If I could; I would kill him myself. I would have killed him years ago. I needed to find Luna and Minerva. We needed to **

**figure this all out immediately. Now if Carrow would shut up and get the Hell out. I hated him too; what a prat. However, he wasn't done, "Sevrus, I wish you **

**had not frightened Miss Steele away. I had such plans for her beautiful body. I had not figured her to be the cowardly type." It happened in an instant; I had never**

**physically struck someone before. With a resounding crack I felt my fist smash into Carrows' nose. He was spurting blood and all I could do was thunder, "OUT!"**

**He was gone in a flash and I could not bring myself to care about any of it. I felt numb. Completely numb. "Calliope, what will I do? How can I save us?"**

**Suddenly there was knocking at my door and I knew it was Minerva. I looked up at her as she opened the door. It was good to see her. I had to tell her the truth; she was **

**the only person I could tell. "Sit down Minerva, I need to tell you about Miss Lovegood." Minerva sat down gracefully never taking her eyes off of me. I could tell by looking **

**at her that she already knew. "So, she spoke to you?" Minerva nodded yes. "I love her Minerva. I can not explain it fully; but I love her beyond all reason. More than I ever **

**thought it possible to love someone. I do not expect you to understand how this has all happened so quickly. I only ask that you help me, Minerva. I want...I want **

**happiness for all of us. I want all of this to end; but I want to live. Is that wrong?" She shook her head and one lone tear trickled down her soft wrinkly cheek. "Severus, **

**that is one of the most normal and wonderful things I have ever heard you say." Then she shocked me again by flipping over her elegant wrist and showing me the mark of **

**half Fae. The two M's one atop the other. A capital M for Merlin and a lower case m for Morgana. Merlin and Morgana's union had begun the race of the Fae; I looked at**

**Minerva as though I was seeing her for the first time in my life. "So you know everything. Do you know things that we do not?" Minerva shook her head and smiled, "Yes, I**

** dare say that I do. Please Severus, follow me?" With that Minerva lead me through the castle and I knew we were getting closer. I felt Calliope and I started to take the **

**stairs two at a time. As we reached the room of requirement my heart started to pound and I knew exactly what the Head Master required.  
**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Something To Live For

SEVERUS

I stood in the warmth of an early summer sun and my eyes could barely take in the beauty of all that I was seeing. The Room Of Requirement had truly outdone itself. Before me was the most beautiful scene I had ever beheld. Calliope was looking more Fae than human; as she sat upon a mossy boulder dipping her toes into a small stream. My beauty wore daisies in her long auburn hair. She had on a white cotton and lace dress that looked like it had been sewn for a Fairy Queen. It was almost blinding to a man who had spent the majority of his life in the dark. I looked down and noticed that my feet were bare and the grass was springing up between my toes. I could not remember the last time I had gone bare foot in the grass. Perhaps as a child?

I sighed contentedly and Calliope looked up. Her large green eyes were shinning with love and before I knew it she had levitated to my side. "Severus, I can't believe you are finally here. It seems like an eternity since I last saw you. You look so handsome." I looked down at my reflection in the stream. My hair was pulled back at the nape of my neck; secured with a strip of linen cloth; and I was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and comfortable cotton tan pants. I almost did not recognize myself. I looked down at the beautiful woman beside me and plucked her up into my arms. Calliope started to giggle, "Sev, are you angry with me for staying? Will you give me a chance to explain?" I was very concerned; but not angry. "Calliope, I merely want to protect you. I want you here with me. I just had not thought about this room; and I don't know if it is protection enough." I splashed into the stream and carried her to the other side . The water barely came to my knees. I laid my love upon the springy green grass and flopped down beside her. I turned to her and said, "Okay, explain." She giggled and rubbed her darling nose against my large beak. "Severus, my love, you are going to be a father! It must have happened the first time. I know you were not ready for this, but it happened, and Minerva says if I leave you for too long we will die. We are one Severus. We are sealed together for all time. Please don't be angry with me?" I tried to take it all in. I tried to process the words Calliope had spoken, but I could not speak. I gathered the tiny woman into my arms and I wept. I wept like a child.

CALLIOPE

I had no idea what to do. I certainly hoped that these were tears of joy. I had never seen Severus like this. He looked years younger; out of his stern black frock coat with his dark hair pulled back. And now he was weeping like a child into my skirts. Perhaps all of this was exactly what we both required; time to be together like normal young lovers.

Earlier Luna had come to visit me; escorted by Dobby. I loved that darling little elf. I had not realized how powerful he was. He could apperate in and out of any place he wanted; never mind the wards. He had very powerful magic. We had made plans for me to instruct him; so he could help even more. His eyes had shone with pride; when I had offered my help. What a darling creature. Luna, had explained the current situation. I would stay in this room and Severus would stay here with me in the evenings. During the day I could instruct Dobby and have visits from Minerva. Luna could bring her friends to me for instruction; as long as Dobby apperated in and out with people; we would not be detected.

Finally Seversu had dried the last of his tears. He looked up at me with red rimmed puffy eyes and my heart felt like a butterfly trapped in a jar. I was so fearful of what he might say; I begged all that is Hallowed that he would not reject us. I knew he would not give me a death sentence; but I wanted him to be happy that I was staying. I rushed ahead and started to yammer, "Severus, I know that you are very upset. This is not how you wanted things. You did not want to be tied to me like this. You did not want my life in your hands. I am sorry to be such a burden; on top of everything else you have to do; but I do hope that I can be of some help. I had hoped that I might be able to bring some small happiness into your life. We have a plan and the little house elf , Dobby, will help us. Luna says that she has plans to help Minerva with patrolling the halls when you come and go from here. They are enlisting the assistance of Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. I believe in us Severus! Do you?" He looked at me with his sly crooked grin and said, "Calliope, do not assume too much about me. I really do not know myself anymore, you are changing me. I like the changes and I love you. I love you Calliope. Do you hear me? You are a blessing not a burden. I can not believe that any of this is possible. I can not believe that I am good enough for you. I will never believe that. I am in shock that any woman would be happy about carrying my child; let alone a brilliant and beautiful woman. I am overwhelmed, humbled and a bit scared. I have never been afraid of losing someone like this. I thought I was when I lost Lilly ; but now I know how wrong I was. I loved Lilly Potter with the heart of a boy. I love you and our...our child with the heart of a man. I will protect you Calliope; at all costs. The hardest part in all of this is that in order to protect you I must protect myself. I had gotten quite use to not caring what happened to everything has changed. I want so much for myself and it feels wrong. I have been so long in the dark that I feel lost here in the light. Does any of this make sense?" "Yes Severus, you have something to live for! We both do now." And with that I placed his palm on my flat belly and my heart fluttered at the thought of this beautiful and noble man's child growing inside of me. Warmth started to spread and Severus had fire in his eyes. I knew it would not be long before I was right where I belonged; naked and willing in my lover's arms.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 So It Begins

SEVERUS

My life had changed so much in such a short period of time. I went from being a lonely miserable man to being a man in love with a baby on the way; in less than a week. I had long ago given up any notion of love; or family in my life. Now here it all was; and I was certain I would not live long enough to see my child born. It was all too much. I had to live. I had to help Harry Potter. I had to put all of my old feelings about James and Lily aside and focus on the future; because I wanted a future for all of us.

I looked down at Calliope so warm and pliant in my arms; our coupling seemed to grow more pleasurable every time. She sighed contentedly and rolled over; nuzzling into my chest; and I reveled in the feel of her tiny warm body seeking comfort from my body. I wanted to stay here, in this beautiful Fae World that the Room of Requirement had created for us. I looked around at this beautiful tiny cottage we had been given. It was the most charming place I had ever known. I swore to myself that if I made it through this war I would build a cottage just like this for Calliope and our family.

The cottage was small; compared to a Castle. But, it was a lovely mansion; compared to my childhood hovel at Spinner's Inn. Calliope had taken great joy in showing me around the cottage. It was obvious that this home had come from her dreams. In my dark existence I had never even imagined a place such as this. The cottage was all red brick with a beautiful slate roof and copper gutters. It had a spacious upstairs with four bedrooms and two bath rooms. Our master suite was painted a cheerful pale yellow with white bedding on our King sized bed. A perfect bed for making love to my soul mate.

My heart had almost stopped when we entered a beautiful lavender nursery with a large overstuffed lavender and cream gingham rocking chair; cream lace curtains; and a diminutive cream wrought iron cradle with lavender bedding. Our baby was a girl; a tiny little Calliope! I could not believe the magic the Room Of Requirement was capable of. Calliope had shrieked with joy. "Severus, it was only cream when I entered here earlier. The room chose to reveal this to us now. We must have required it. We needed to know. Just one more thing to make it real. One more thing to live for."

She had been exactly right. This changed everything in my mind; and in my heart. There was a real baby on the way. A little girl for me to love and protect. By Merlin I would do it. I felt more determined than I ever had in my entire life. It seems that pure love is a much more powerful motivator than love tainted with bitterness. Right now I felt that anything was possible. We would defeat The Dark Loser and we would find our happily ever after.

Calliope

I did not want the dawn to come. Being away from Severus, even for a few hours, was a palpable pain. I felt him now. I sensed his moods and could easily have read his thoughts. I prevented myself from snooping; but I knew it would be so easy. I had teased, "You know that I know exactly what you want from me know? This will make for some interesting bed play!" And so it had. My pleasure was his pleasure. It was now impossible to separate the two. Right now I knew that he wanted to feel my hands on his thick hard length and I very willingly complied. In moments he was on top of me with my wrists clasped above my head. When I arched my back he suckled at my nipples until I cried out somewhere between ecstasy and misery. I wanted him buried deep within me. So, he was. He knew exactly where I ached and what I needed to find the utmost pleasure. I locked my heels together behind his back and bucked up against him; feverishly rubbing my clit against his pubic bone. Severus groaned with pleasure as I slipped my hand between us and gently caressed his testicles and the base of his cock. He began to spasm violently and this tipped me right over the edge; we found our release together and I though I might die from pleasure.

As I opened my eyes I saw a blue light pulsing around our bodies. I didn't need to ask; I knew he saw it and felt it. Our magic was so powerful right now; I'm certain we could rule the world. Severus buried his head in my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. "Calliope, my love. We will win this fight and we will go on to do great things. I do not pretend to understand this new power we have created together; but I know it is strong. The strongest magic I have ever been in the presence of. I love you my sweet girl. I love you and our precious little one so much. I do not want to leave; but it is time. Today it begins. We will plan our attack. We will enlist the help of Luna; Minerva; Ginny and, Merlin help us, Mr. Longbottom. When they come to you today you decide what to do with them and I will follow your lead. I can sense you and I will be able to do so for the rest of our lives." With that Severus kissed me one last time and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dumbledore's Army Returns

With a resounding crack Dobby aparated into my parlor with Luna, Neville and Ginny. I

smiled and said, "Hello, I am Luna's aunt, Calliope Lovegood. It is a pleasure to be able to know you all as myself ; rather than Calliope Steele. I do not know how much Luna has been able to tell you about all of this. I do know that you have had some meetings with Minerva." Luna nodded, "Yes, auntie. We did meet with Professor McGonagal. Ginny and Neville know most everything. They are aware that Professor Snape was essentially forced to kill Dumbledore and that we are half Fae." Neville smiled at Luna and grabbed her hand, "It did not surprise me, Luna. I always knew that you were different in a way that was very special."

Ginny interrupted, "Professor Lovegood, how badly did we screw things up when we tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Professor Snape's office? We feel really badly now that we know the entire story. We were only trying to help Harry." I laughed and took note of the love shinning in Ginny's eyes. It was obvious that the young lady was very much taken with Mr. Potter. "Ginny, Severus does not blame you. He did say it was bloody annoying; but he knew you were all three doing what you thought to be right. It was a bit of a problem for Severus; because he had to steal it back from Ms. Lestrange's vault and then find a way to get it to Harry. But, it is all done. Miss Weasley's brother has destroyed the Horcrux. It was a locket that they had to steal right off the neck of one Dolores Umbridge." All three children began to laugh. Neville gasped out, " I can not imagine the look on the old cow's face."

After the laughter subsided I offered the children some tea. Miss Weasley and Luna followed me into the kitchen as I bustled about preparing the kettle. Luna spoke, "Auntie, I love this place. I hope that it can all be real for you one day." I swallowed and said, "Yes, Luna I would like that very much; but for now I suppose it is my reality." Ginny smiled, "The Room Of Requirement is an incredible place. It became an amazing Defense Against The Dark Arts class room; when Harry created Dumbledore's Army." I smiled, "I hope that you three will continue on with Dumbledore's Army! Annoying The Carrows is a number one priority." The girls and I returned to Neville and I noticed Luna poured tea for him and made certain all of his needs were met before her own. It made me smile.

I saw the vacant stare that Ginny wore and the dark circles under her eyes. I knew this face; it was my face when I did not know if Severus was safe. When he had been in that room with The Dark Lord. I grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "Miss Weasley, we have a great deal in common, I think. We both love men that The Dark Lord is intent upon destroying. What say you to joining forces and learning as much as we can from each other and then channeling our desperation into something with a purpose." I was surprised when the young witch launched herself into my arms and began to cry. She managed to stammer out, "I-i-it's so awful not knowing if he is going to live or die. Every day I expect to hear that one of my family has been killed, or Merlin forbid Harry or Hermione. I hate V-v-v..." I interjected, "You can call him The Dark Loser, love! I find that it helps and it is a most apt description." Now everyone was laughing. Neville said, "The Dark Loser, I like that!"

I cleared my throat, "From this point on I want you to think of this cottage, and my forest, as our safe place. Whenever all of this seems too much to bear remember this place and know , at some point during the day, we will all get to be here and be happy; for just a bit. I hope you will allow me to become a part of Dumbledore's Army. I'm feeling a bit displaced. I'm not a member of The Order and for the protection of my baby; I really can not leave this room. Ginny gasped, "Do you mean...Professor Snape? Wow, I mean I just can not imagine." Then Neville laughed, "Well, he is a man Ginny and they are old enough." Now I had to laugh, "Yes, I'm certain that is a lot for you to absorb. When I first met Severus I did not like him at all. He has had to be extremely hard on all of you to keep his cover as The Dark Loser's main man. However, Professor Snape is actually capable of great kindness and love. He cares a great deal about all of you. He tries his hardest to protect you from the wrath of The Carrow's without revealing his duplicity to The Death Eaters.

Right at that moment Severus apparated into the parlor and Neville Logbottom let out a blood curdling scream. If I had not felt so bad for the boy I would have laughed. Severus slowly turned towards Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, I know that you find me to be...unpleasant. However, I wish to make you more comfortable with me. We all need to band together. I had not planned on things happening so quickly. I had hoped to have more time. Calliope, have you spoken to Luna yet?" I shook my head no. I was very glad that Severus would be here for this. He felt my reluctance to begin the conversation so he took the lead. "Luna, I have some distressing and confusing news for you. The Dark Lord, wants Carrow and I to kidnap you over the Holiday. I have discussed this over and over with Calliope." He grabbed my hand because he knew that I was likely to fall apart. "I have told your aunt that I will not do this. I will give myself up and hope that all of you can find and destroy the Horcruxes before The Dark Lord kills me...and your aunt. We are bound now; and have both decided to give our lives to prevent you from being at risk."

Luna had been shaking her head no since Severus began talking. "Professor Snape, I can not let you do that. Please hear me out, I have a plan that I believe will work. When I leave for Holiday break give me two days with my father; then I will go with you to be held as bait for Harry. Dobby will be able to apparate in and out; he can bring us food and water. Dumbledore and I discussed this behind The Veil. I know that they already hold Mr. Olivander. I know I could be a comfort to him. With my ability to spirit walk; I will be able to keep you up to date on everything I learn. Please, let me do this? I love my aunt and...and I suppose I love you too; if you are her soul mate then you are my family."

I fought back tears and grasped Luna in a great hug. "Luna, if we go with your plan; know that any moment you change your mind we will get all of you out; and go into hiding. Severus, will have to stay here to protect the children; but Minerva and I will storm the gates of Malfoy Manor and bring you to safety. We are hoping to buy Harry some more time; and Severus says that they will not torture you. They know that you don't have information. They think that Xenophilias has the information." Luna pulled back and said, "I want to do this. I can not stand sitting here; knowing my friends are out there and I'm not doing anything to help. I know Neville and Ginny feel the same way."

Neville nodded and Ginny grabbed Luna's hand, "Luna, we love you. You are so dear to us. If I could leave here right this minute and help Harry you know that I would. I cry every night; because I am stuck here. Professor Snape, what can Neville and I do?" Severus smiled and I think poor Mr. Longbottom almost passed out. "Ginny, you two will have the full time job of being as annoying as possible. Push all of the Carrow's buttons. Keep them distracted and practice your defense techniques here with Calliope. I know that in the end the fight will come to us. Luna has learned from Dubledore that the last Horcrux is probably here. We must have all of the students ready to fight and you two must train them."


End file.
